Drinking with Peter
by dianapizitz1
Summary: well all that was said was all that needed to be said. uh another before Diana met Ivan. uh... their all 15 or 16 Diana does some crazy shit...
1. Chapter 1

**Annet and Diana are pretty good drinkers for their age, but what about peter?**

**Annet Kirkland**: *obviously drunk* t...then like Arthur *hicup* like started to whine "my food ain't that bad"

**Diana**: *even worse off than her* *giggles* oh my god he did?

**Annet Kirkland**: yeah it was so funny!

**Diana**: I can tell *giggleing like a 5 year old* a...and the Al was all like damnit and he was so like totaly mad that I was *hicup*((hey dude)) passed out on the ground!

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He stands there "Are you guys drunk?"

**Annet Kirkland**: *hicup* No little bro, why would ya' think that?

**Diana**: yeah *giggleing more*

**Annet Kirkland**: *grabs another beer* hey Diana, peter lets have a drinking contest!

**Diana**: *giggles* ok!

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: blinks up at them and walks away "i can't make them see that i'm a country when they are dunk.." he muttered to himself. "They will just forget"

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: HEY hey someone GET IGGY now!

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: IGGYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Diana**: *gets up to go over there then falls over* Hey little country can ya help me up?

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He smiled and tried to help her but she just kept slumping over.

**Annet Kirkland**: why that dud? Sealand, he is just going to yell at you for being a nation?

**Diana**: *uses his help up and stands up* thanks Peter!

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He smiled and giggled a little "Yup!"

**Diana**: wanna join the contest?

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: "I think i am a little too young to drink.." he tells her."Sure!"

**Annet Kirkland**: yeah peter come on it'll be fun, even if we all get smashed! *sets up the drinks half beer*

**Diana**: *and half vodka*

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He blinks at the bottles bearly able to see over the table.

**Diana**: *giggles and wispers to peter* so am I but Ivan and Al aren't here so I can get as drunk as I want

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: "And That stupid jerk Arthur isn't here either!" he smiled.

**Diana**: *tries to high five sealand but fails* yeah!

**Annet Kirkland**: on 3 we'll all drink as many shots as we can, ok?

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He giggles. "I never even had beer before!" he smiled ad picked up a bottle "But all of the adults drink it all of the time it must be yummie!"

**Diana**: *giggles harder* Ok silly, I know how to do shots.

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: "okay!" he said excited.

**Annet Kirkland**: 1...2...3...Go *picks up her first shot*

**Diana**: *grabs about 5 shots and knocks 'em back with ease*

**Annet Kirkland**: *knocks back about 3 in one go*

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He tastes the beer "ugh! I thought it'd tase good!" he said gulping it down "You won't beat me!" he on his second bottle already drunk.

**Diana**: *grins and gets to about 20 until she has to stop cause she almost choked while laughing*

**Annet Kirkland**: *gets to 50 and keeps going*

**Diana**: come on peter keep going *giggles agian*

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He looks at her "o...okay" he picks another up and chugs it then another.

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: getting him to four beers and a vodka, he fell of his chair, laughing.

**Annet Kirkland**: come on brother you said you could do it! *knocks back 51st*

**Diana**: *laughs and tries to help him up resulting in her falling as well* Hi peter!

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He breaths out "okay s -hic- sis. "he gets up and chugs another five beers.

**Annet Kirkland**: *stops and looks at them* my oh my you two would be so cute together!

**Diana**: *stands up and claps* come on peter! you can win!

**Annet Kirkland**: *slows down to give peter a lead*

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: He blushed even though his face was already red. "No -hic- we wouldn't -hic-" he said chuging more. for a while theen chugged thiteen beers and three vodka. "NO! Iggy's -hic- here!"

**Diana**: Iggy! Were having a drinkin contest *hicups then giggles* wanna join!

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: he tries to get up but fell off his seat again.

**Annet Kirkland**: hey ol' brother

**Arthur Kirkland** blinks."Eh, hello everyone. N-no, I'm not quite in the mood for drinking, thank you."

**Diana**: *tries to help Peter agian this time falling almost right on top of him*

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: Goes to england "See -hic- These people say I'm a country h" he said lifting a hand to the two. Before slumping on England.

**Annet Kirkland**: *rolls her eyes* peter and Diana are brave enough but not you?

**Diana**: *stumbles to Iggy and peter* Come on guys the fun is just starting!

**Annet Kirkland**: *barely has a buzz now* hey do you guys wanna play a game?

**Diana**: *giggles agian* Sure *knocks back some more vodka*

**Annet Kirkland**:what about you peter rabit?

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**: "waha- sure!" he said faling over again.

**Annet Kirkland**: good. Game#1 lets go with...truth or Dare!

**Diana**: *giggles agian* Ok!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry, me and the people writing this story have decided this story wasn't a good idea to continue, sorry to the people who liked it. But we aren't continuing.


End file.
